gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
House Hornwood
House Hornwood of Hornwood is a vassal house that holds fealty to House Stark of Winterfell. Their lands are southeast of Winterfell, located in a forested region. Their stronghold is a castle that is also called Hornwood. The Hornwood lands border the holdings of House Manderly to the south and House Bolton to the northeast. The Hornwood sigil is a black moose head on an orange field. Their house words are "Righteous in Wrath.""The Wolf and the Lion" They accompanied Robb Stark when he called his bannermen."The Pointy End" House Hornwood were also one of the few Northern houses to answer the call of Jon Snow's efforts to retake Winterfell, and subsequently fought in the Battle of the Bastards. History Season 1 Bran Stark recites the motto of House Hornwood during a lesson with Maester Luwin."The Wolf and the Lion" Season 6 While making plans to retake the North, Jon Snow lists the Hornwoods as one of the houses that have not yet declared for House Bolton, along with the Cerwyns, Glovers, Mormonts, and Mazins. Jon and Sansa decide they must appeal to these lesser houses to gather enough men to face the thousands that support Ramsay."The Door" The Hornwoods later agree to join the Starks in taking back Winterfell alongside the Mazins and Mormonts, supplying two hundred men for the reformed Stark army,"The Broken Man" and participate in the Battle of the Bastards."Battle of the Bastards" Season 8 House Hornwood is one of the Northern houses to fight in the Battle of Winterfell."The Long Night" They also go on to fight in the Battle of King's Landing."The Bells" Image Gallery House Hornwood tourney.jpg|The banner of House Hornwood at the Tourney of the Hand in "The Wolf and the Lion". vlcsnap-2016-06-20-15h12m22s19.png|A Hornwood banner used in the Battle of the Bastards. Hornwood heraldry in episode guide.png|House Hornwood heraldry, from the HBO in-episode guide. House Hornwood.png|HBO viewers guide icon for House Hornwood. House Hornwood soldiers.png|Hornwood cavalry at the Battle of the Bastards In the books In A Song of Ice and Fire novels, House Hornwood is a loyal vassal of the Starks. House Bolton is said to have designs on their fertile lands. When Robb Stark summoned his bannermen, Lord Halys Hornwood and his son Daryn went to Winterfell and joined his army. Daryn became one of Robb's personal guards. Both of them were killed in the subsequent battles. Once Ramsay Snow learned about the death of Halys and Daryn, he kidnapped Lady Donella, raped her, and forced her to marry him and to sign a will naming him the sole heir of the Hornwood lands. Then he locked her in a cell and did not bring her food. When Ser Rodrik Cassel arrived to save her, it was too late: she starved to death after chewing several of her fingers. In "A Dance with Dragons", following the liberation of Deepwood Motte, House Hornwood is one of the northern houses who join Stannis in his campaign against the Boltons. Members * Lord {Halys Hornwood}, the head of the family. Slain at the Battle of the Green Fork. * Lady {Donella Manderly}, Lord Halys's wife. Starved to death by Ramsay Snow. ** {Daryn Hornwood}, Lord Halys's son and heir. Slain by Jaime Lannister at the Battle of the Whispering Wood. ** Larence Snow, the Bastard of Hornwood, Lord Halys's illegitimate son. Fostered at Deepwood Motte. * Lady Berena Hornwood, Lord Halys's sister, wed to Leobald Tallhart. Currently held captive by the ironborn at Torrhen's Square. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Haus Hornwald es:Casa Hornwood fr:Maison Corbois it:Casa Hornwood nl:Huis Hoornwoud pl:Ród Hornwood pt-br:Casa Hornwood ru:Хорнвуды zh:霍伍德家族 Hornwood Hornwood Hornwood Category:House Hornwood